Una sorpresa para Dominique
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: Dominique se llevó las manos a la boca y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción. / Basado en el fic ROJO Y NEGRO de MonicaAlejandra55. (Dominique/Aarón)


**DISCLAIMER: **Este fic está basado en el genialmenteasombroso fic Rojo y Negro de MonicaAlejandra55 (también conocida como Monik). A su vez, Rojo y Negro está basado en la saga de Harry Potter, que pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**...**

**Una sorpresa para Dominique**

_por Bubbles of Colours_

_Beteado por Almendroide_

_..._

Desde la última luna llena que no le dirigía la palabra, y de eso ya habían sido casi tres semanas. Lo veía a menudo, ya que nunca se encontraba muy lejos de Rose y a veces los observaba charlar y reír juntos, y no podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

Sabía que era torpe, descuidada y habladora, pero era una buena persona y quizás algo egocéntrica, porque admitir ser una buena persona puede que te otorgue una cualidad que las buenas personas no deberían tener, que es el egocentrismo, pero ella realmente intentaba ser buena: le cantaba a los pájaros y dejaba cubos de azúcar repartidos en las lindes del bosque prohibido para los unicornios; aunque, también se podría decir que era con intenciones algo egoístas porque su mayor sueño en la hermosa vida era poder tocar a un unicornio y conversarle y que comiera los cubos directamente de su mano.

Soltó un suspiro y se dio la vuelta, quedando recostada sobre su estómago, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, mirando soñadoramente hacia el bosque con una sonrisa inocente y cálida en los labios.

Así fue como la encontró Aarón unos minutos más tarde y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen que presentaba la chica. Dominique, con su manera única y especial, siempre lograba sacarle sonrisas y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Dominique – dijo en voz alta, sorprendiendo a la chica, causando que se le resbalaran los codos y terminara con el rostro enterrado en el pasto.

Auch, auch, auch – soltó Dominique, intentando levantarse al tiempo que tocaba su nariz con expresión adolorida.

Aarón negó con la cabeza, asombrándose como siempre ante la torpeza de la rubia y la ayudó a levantarse.

Eres un caballero andante muy malvado, mira que andar asustando a tu escudera de esa forma. ¿Acaso debemos embarcarnos en una nueva aventura? – soltó Dominique, dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa, feliz de que le estuviera hablando. Cada vez que pasaba una luna llena, el chico pasaba días sin hablarle, pero esta vez había sido mucho más tiempo de lo normal.

Pues sí, necesito mostrarte algo, así que acompáñame – le respondió y empezó a caminar en dirección al bosque.

¡Hey! Que tampoco debes ordenarme de esa manera – le reclamó Dominique, mientras caminaba a paso largo tras él – Un caballero andante debería aprender a pedir las cosas con la palabra mágica, porque si no sería una mala persona y los caballeros andantes no son malas personas. Deben ser buenos y educados y amables, y pedir las cosas con un por favor. Creo que tendré que enseñarte algunos modales, como tu fiel escudera debo cerciorarme que seas un caballero de primer nivel, ¿no lo crees?

Aarón no le contestó, pero caminaba sonriente, feliz -sin saberlo- de escuchar nuevamente la cháchara de Dominique Weasley.

Dominique, recuerda que además de ser un caballero andante soy un príncipe, y tengo todas las facultades para ordenar a quién se me dé la gana – le recordó con burla.

La rubia se sonrojó de la vergüenza, pero siguió sonriendo ampliamente.

¿Por qué siempre debes recordarme de ese embarazoso momento? ¡Te dije que estaba borracha! – reclamó finalmente con un puchero.

Pues a mí me parece que te comportas así siempre – se dio la vuelta y vio que Dom había inflado las mejillas y juntado las cejas, logrando verse especialmente infantil. Soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza – cosa que hacía bastante en la presencia de la chica – y prosiguió: - Ahora silencio, que necesito escuchar para guiarnos.

Dominique le sacó la lengua aun cuando él no podía verlo, y con mucho esfuerzo cerró la boca, aunque la sonrisa no se lo borró del rostro.

Caminaron durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un claro.

La chica abrió la boca desmesuradamente y Aarón observó cómo se llevaba las manos a la boca y los ojos se le iluminaban de felicidad.

¿Có- Digo, cuán- unicornios? – soltó finalmente incrédula.

Sí, y aquí tienes tu azúcar – le alcanzó una bolsa llena de cubos de azúcar.

Dominique despegó la vista de los unicornios, la dirigió a su mano, luego a sus ojos y de vuelta a las criaturas.

Empezó a gritar en silencio y a saltar emocionada. Luego, tomando a Aarón desprevenido, se tiró en sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente, sin dejar de murmurarle las gracias.

¿Cómo supiste, cómo, cómo? – le preguntó emocionada.

Aarón estaba sorprendido ante el recibimiento de su sorpresa, aunque debería habérselo esperado, ya que sabía que Dominique era un ser efusivo y lleno de emoción. Se sentía tan culpable por todo lo que la chica tenía que pasar, que necesitaba hacer algo, aunque fuera mínimo, para remediar el daño que había hecho. Recordaba que antes de que la chica fuera atacada por una acromántula, se había tratado de acercar a un unicornio y decidió llevarla a conocerlos.

Sólo pensé que te gustaría – respondió simplemente.

¡Me encantó! Eres el mejor caballero andante de la historia, creo que incluso superas a Don Quijote y no importa que no pidas las cosas por favor – lo volvió a abrazar una vez más y, tomando la bolsa con cubos de azúcar, se empezó a acercar a los animales.

Con la mano estirada, se hizo visible a los unicornios y se quedó de pie, esperando a que ellos se le acercaran. Uno se acercó lentamente y le olisqueó la mano, para luego empezar a lamer el azúcar. La cara de Dominique brillaba de la emoción y Aarón tuvo una sensación extraña en el pecho al observarla.

Ver que poco a poco todos los unicornios se le acercaban no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. La rubia adolescente era un ser tan puro como ellos y los animales debían reconocer la calidez que emanaba la chica.

Se la quedó mirando mientras ella les parloteaba felizmente y ofrecía cubos de azúcar, y no se atrevió a preguntarse a sí mismo por qué se esforzó tanto en encontrar una manera de hacerla feliz, ni por qué había dejado la seguridad de Rose y Scorpius en las manos de Fiodor y Gania aunque fuera por solo un momento, para sorprender a Dominique y quedarse con ella, su hablar incesante y su cálida luminosidad.

* * *

_Lunes 17 de marzo del 2014_

_¡Hola a todos y todas! Dominique es mi personaje favorito de Rojo y Negro y simplemente amo la trama que Ale ha trazado para ella, junto a Aarón, así que decidí aliviar mis ansias de más capítulos, escribiendo sobre ellos._

_Aclaro que **tengo el permiso de MonicaAlejandra55** para publicar esta historia, cosa que como siempre, es muy importante para mí, como saben quiénes leen mis traducciones._

_Por último, decir que aunque no tengo el inmenso talento de Ale para escribir, me he entretenido bastante jugando un poco con sus personajes y espero haberles hecho justicia, ¡ustedes juzgarán!_

_**Muchísimas gracias, Ale,** por escribir tan maravillosa historia._

_Besos,_

_Connie._


End file.
